Adventures With Meloney
by ygirl87
Summary: Meloney is Artemis best, best friend in the whole world! So when ever Meloney come's over its always an adventure. a series of one-shots within
1. Chapter 1

HI I was asked that it would be helpful if I just made one-shots with Meloney in them. Thank you Helzpeller for your idea. I also hope you guys would bare with me on my spelling. Notepad is like very hard to use. For me anyways I don't have word so i can't use spell cheak. The world just hates me. Anyways here's my one-shots. I hope ya like them!

I don't own Young Justice. The Pixi sticks, Victoria's secret,

This one-shot is called never get Meloney suger high.

"Yo Atry hit me again." Meloney yelled.

"Two more Pixi sticks coming right up!" Artemis yelled handing Meloney the orange Pixi stick. Meloney was sleeping over at Mount Justice and the two girls had just come home from an all day shopping spree.

"Yum. Yo Arty, I love the bra you bought at Victoria's secret last week. So I bought the same one!" Artemis rolled her eyes pouring the packet of flavored sugar in her mouth. "Did you show Wally yet? I mean you two are dateing right?" Artemis nearly choked on her Pixi powder.

"Mel, What kind of sick, twisted things run in your mind? And NO we are not dateing. Why you think I bought that bra just so I could show some dude? No, never, Not again." Artemis said that last part very softly.

"What do you mean by again?" Mel asked.

"Nothing just eat your damn Pixi sticks." Artemis said dryly.

"NO tell me."

"FINE! OK so I was like 13 and I had a boyfriend. Ok, so then I went to Rainbow and bought a bra, I stuffed, and well lets just say this girl got jealous. So she pulled my top up and well," Artemis face turned red. "You could see the tissues! I wanted my boyfriend to like me. But i ended up losing him to Tory Mathews."

"That's all. Oh Arty you had me worried. I thought you got raped or something." Meloney said in relief.

-AN HOUR LATER-

"Meloney Are you ok? You look like your drunk." Artemis asked. Meloney started laughing and giggling.

"I'm ha ha ha ok." She responded shoving a hersheys kiss in her mouth.

"No your not thats enough candy for you." Artemis said taking away the candy bag from Meloney.

"No don't take my candy." Meloney said trying to get up from where she was before. But she fell down and started to laugh.

"Mel, come on let's get you in bed." Artemis said helping her best friend up. She then put her in her bed and coverd her.

"No I don't wanna go to sleep." Meloney protested ripping the covers from off herself and running out of the room.

"Mel, girly you better get back here!" Artemis yelled. She didn't see Wally and bumped into his chest.

"Hey, Arty." Wally said with a grin.

"Hey, Wally. Hows it goin?" Artemis blushed still in his chest.

"Pretty damn good. All exept for one thing. Meloney just smacked me across the face for no aperent reason."

"Oh you poor baby." Artemis said sarcastically. As she reached for the part where Meloney smacked him amd kissed it. "Better?" She said sarcastically again.

"Actually yes. Your sarcastic love cured my face." Wally said in a smart tone.

"Ok well I gotta go get my sugar high idiot I call a best friend back." Artemis said.

"Bye." Wally said sneeking into Artemis room.

"MEL! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Artemis questioned herself until she heard voices in Robins room. "Whoa, what's going on in here?"

"I don't know she just came in here and threw herself at me." Robin struggled to sound innocent. Meloney was on top of Robin kissing the cheese out of him.

"Mel come on let's get you back to my room." Artemis said prying the two away from her. Robin gave Artemis a dirty look and she traded one back.

As Artemis got Meloney off and into her room, Artemis was shocked to find a surprise in her bed.

"Wally, get out of there." She said with a tired voice. While holding Meloney's hand. Meloney giggled and said

"Wally wants Arty to be frisky." Wally's reaction to this was a red face and a jump off the bed. Artemis blushed and pushed Meloney into her bed.

"Stay." Artemis said to Meloney but she was to late. Meloney had already fallen asleep.

"Now as for you Mr. West, come on." She said in a tired but flirty voice.

"Now, where are we going?" Wally asked in a curious flirty voice. As Artemis grabed his arm and pulled him into his room. Leaving Meloney all alone in her room.

"Oh I see where this is going." Wally said trying to pull off his shirt.

"Whoa there. No. I'm way to tired to be deflowered. And besides Mr. West, I can't sleep in my room any ways. When Meloney is sugar high you don't want to sleep in the same room as her."

"Aw no fun!" Wally whined, as he layed down cuddling onto Artemis side.

"Aw you wanna cuddle. Cuddle this." Artemis wispered throwing a pillow at his face.

"Ow. Can't I at least have a little fun?" Wally whined.

"Fine. Night Captain Cuddles." Artemis yawned, pulling the covers over her shoulder, as Wally clung to her. As I might to a powdered doughnut.

Yeah well, I was bord. And they are teens right so I thought jokeing around would be funny. Well maybe not. Anyways imma go eat now. Hope you liked it!

YGIRL OUT.


	2. Chapter 2:Bellydancing and A New Roomate

Hi i'm continuing to write my Meloney one-shots. Hope you like this one!

I don't own Young Justice or any of the songs included in the following story.

"Beyonce."

"Shakira."

"Beyonce."

"Shakira."

"Wally!" Wally yelled.

"Wally!" Both the girls yelled.

"Wally which chick do you think Artemis can bellydance like?" Meloney asked.

"Well to be honest, I've never seen Artemis bellydance before. I didn't even know she could." Wally stated.

"Well she can. Show him Arty." Meloney insited.

"Yeah show me Arty." Wally yelled.

"Mel why must you make living difficult?" Artemis blushed as she stood up.

"Yeah! you go girl! shake that ass." Meloney cheered.

"Oh shut up and turn the music on." Meloney did as she was told and put on "Beautiful Liar" By Beyonce and Shakira. Artemis got into pose as the music started. She then started moving her body to the music. Shaking her hips and rolling her body. Using all kinds of hand movements. When the song ended Meloney said

"Show Wally what we learned in dance class."

"Only if you dance with me." Artemis replied.

"Deal." Meloney and Artemis got into their poses. Meloney turned the music to play "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull. When the song hit the La la la part the girls hopped up and down. They moved their hips to the beat, bellydanced and Wally felt like he was in heavan.

"Ok Wally." Meloney said in a tired voice. "who, do you think. Oh my god. Artemis can dance like?"

"Well if you ask me you dance like nether." He said.

"Then who the hell does she dance like huh?" Meloney asked annoyed.

"Ciara." He replied. Artemis blushed.

"Do I really dance like her? Mel?" Artemis blushed.

"Come to think of it, you do. If you haven't noticed you have like a really big ass and when you bellydance or just shake your hips it shows. Also your like really thin so it looks better." Meloney answered.

"Yeah she's right." Wally blurted out before thinking.

"Oh have you been stairing?" Artemis smirked. Wally turned red.

"Uh define stairing." He came up with.

"Never mind Captian Cuddles."

"Captian Cuddles?" Meloney asked.

"Long story." Artemis replied. "So if Wally thinks I dance like Ciara then why don't I try one of her songs."

"I'll put the video "Gimme That"." Meloney cried. Meanwhile Wally being the bitch he is got everyone to come and see. Artemis could not see anyone all she focused her mind on was the music video. But however when the video was fnished there was clapping. She turned around to see everyone Young Justice and The Justice Leauge. Her face was hot.

"Yo girl you got some moves right there." Black Canary comented.

"Wow. I didn't know it was possable for a person to shake like that." Superboy said.

"Your dancing is very...Diffrent." Kaldur comented.

"WALLY!" Artemis screamed. As she chased the speedster down the hall. Wally was to distracted by Artemis beauty that he tripped, allowing Artemis to jump on him.

"You little bitch. Whyd you do that?" She yelled still on top of him.

"I wanted everyone else to see you dance." Wally shrugged.

"Grrrr! Wally. Why must you ruin it?" She questioned as she got off him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ruin what?" He asked.

"My good mood." Artemis said walking away.

"sorry." He called out.

-LATER AT NIGHT!-

"Hey Arty sorry for what you boyfriend and I did earlier." Meloney said.

"It's ok. Hey you sleeping over again?" Artemis asked.

"Yerp."

"Bye." Artemis said while running away.

"Hey wait where you going? It's 12 AM everyones sleeping." Meloney called out. Artemis came back and said

"I know. Imma go sleep with Wally."

"Won't he mind?" Meloney asked.

"Hell no. He actually likes sleeping with me. Oh my god he has the comfyest bed in the whole mountain. I should know I've layed down in all of them when they're not here." Artemis wispered.

"Ok then have fun with your little sleep over." Meloney wispered back. "Night."

"Night." Artemis said, while slipping into Wally's room onto his bed. She kissed his lips before saying "Wally can I sleep here Meloney's staying over again." Wally moaned before saying

"Uh-huh." She took that as a que and layed in his arms. "Can I cuddle you?"

"Yes." She wispered. He took that as a que and began coming closer to her. He hugged and kissed her, she gave the affection back. Sooner or later she and Wally feel asleep.

At around 12 PM Artemis woke up, she didn't leave the bed however. She couldn't any ways, Wally was clinging to her waist. She didn't want to wake him up. Not like that anyways. Sooner or later he let go and she got up. She left for only a few minutes, then when she came back she burst into the room running and jumped on Wally's stomach.

"Ow. What the fuck?" Wally asked grunting in pain. "Oh its you. But still ow!" He whined. Artemis kissed him and got off. Then a knock came at the door.

"Wally is everything alright in there?" Megan asked.

"Yes, just me and Arty hooking up." Wally joked. Artemis elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!"

"No were not Megan. Wally's just being an idiot." Artemis yelled.

"Alrighty then." Megan said disterbed. then another knock came at the door.

"Yo Wally, Arty ya decent?" Meloney yelled. "Ah who the fuck care's I'm coming in!" meloney opened the door and sat on the bed.

"What do you want Meloney?" Wally asked as if she were interuppding something importent.

"To talk to my BFF." Meloney responded.

"Yes BFF?" Artemis said.

"Come on. Don't worry Wally your girlfriend and I wont talk that long." Meloney dragged Artemis out of the room. Wally just pouted, counting the seconds.

"What?" Artemis crossed her arms across her chest.

"So he just let you sleep with him?" Meloney asked being nosey.

"Yeah. I told you he would let me." Artemis said.

"Ok then you'll be doing it a lot more often." Meloney said with a nervious tone.

"What do you mean." Artemis said seriously.

"My mom kicked me out. She said that I am a horrid person to live with. So I thought maybe I could stay here."

"Fine. So I guess that means i'll have to get you a bed. In the meantime I'll just stay with Wally. And getting your bed could take days, weeks, maybe months." Artemis smirked.

"Ok so that's a yes?"

"No. That's a hell yeah!" Artemis yelled. "can I go back now?"

"Knock yourself out." Meloney said.

YAY Meloney's gonna be rooming with Artemis. YAY 4 Wally! Yeah well hope you enjoyed this one. I shall be up dating soon. BYE. I want a CHICKEN NUGGET!

YGIRL OUT.


	3. Chapter 3:I love you & Bad Roben

Hi I am contuining with Meloney stories. So I hope you like this one. 4 the record, this is a couple weeks after Meloney rooms in with Artemis.

I don't own young Justice. But I do own the pasta dinner thats in my hands at the very moment.

"YES!" Meloney yelled.

"What the fuck?" Artemis said in confusion sitting on Wally's lap.

"I don't know I was bord." Meloney responded. As Meloney said this Wally slowly crept hand up Artemis top.

"Ooh. Wally watch where you put your hand." Artemis scolded while taking Wally's hand out of her top and placed it oh her thigh. Wally smiled and kissed her head.

"Whoa. Whats going on between you two?" Meloney squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Scince when are you two all smoochy, smoochy. Huggy, huggy?"

"I don't know. It just happened." Artemis said buring her body into his.

"Aw. You two are so cute. It reminds me of me and Jay." Meloney fantacized.

"Well, Imma go eat some pineapple." Artemis said getting up from Wally's lap. He then grabed her pulling her back down into him.

"No don't go I wanna cuddle some more." He whined hugging Artemis and covering her with kisses.

"Aw you wanna cuddle? Cuddle Meloney." Artemis joked.

"Hell no." Meloney and Wally said in unison. Wally then added "I only want you, not some..."

"Watch it West." Meloney yelled.

"Other chick." Wally stated giving Artemis the puppy dog face.

"AW! Ok fine come on let's go." Artemis said finally giving in.

"YES!" Wally ran up to her in the blink of an eye and placed his arm over her neck.

"Ok go ahead leave me here alone." Just then Robin walked in. "Or not." She said sitting next to the "Boy wonder."

"Hey Robbie." Meloney said in a flirty tone batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Meloney. So wanna hang or something?" Robin asked flirting back.

"Sure. Just to let you know though I have a boyfriend." Meloney replied.

"I know you do. Still that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." Robin said smirking.

"You know Robbie your right. Why can't I have a little fun?" Meloney put her arms around Robins neck.

Let's see what Wally and Artemis are up to...

"You smell good." Wally sighed smelling Artemis neck.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically. "I never took you for the cuddly type Captian Cuddles. But I love that anyways." She said kissing his soft lips as she put her leg in between his.

"There's a lot about me that your gonna find out. Soon enough." Artemis got goose bumps at what Wally had just said. Wally kissed her head and she turned to lie face down on him. His face blushed at the sight of Artemis face in front of his.

"Aw cute Captain Cuddles. Now I know you can talk the talk. But can you walk the walk?" She smirked as she licked his lips.

"I can deffently walk the walk." Wally said as she stopped kissing her, as he rolled on top of her still kissing her.

"Wally. No stop. No get off!" She screamed in terror. Kicking him off the bed.

"Ow! what the hell was that for?" Wally gasped clutching his stomach in pain.

"I'm sorry Wally. I just..." Artemis said crying into her hands.

"Whoa whoa. No don't cry you didn't hurt me that bad." Wally put his arms around Artemis frowning at her unhappyness.

"No Wally it's not that. It's not that baby." She sniffled (Not knowing she just called him "Baby")

"Then what? Why are you crying?" Wally asked rubing his face up against her hair.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Meloney." Artemis sniffled.

"I promise. Now tell me what's wrong." Wally promised.

"Ok. When I was 13 I had a boyfriend. I really liked him so I trusted him to take me to a party." Artemis started looking at the boy holding her. "There was some beer there. I drank soda and left my drink with him while I went to the bathroom. when I came back I started to drink my soda again. After a while I started to feel dizzy, and he brought me up stairs into the bedroom. He layed me on the bed and after that everything started to get blurry. All I could see was him locking the door and getting in bed with me. Then I could feel him...He raped me Wally." Artemis cried.

"That's the past Arty. Now your safe, I would never hurt you." Wally hugged Artemis tighter rubbing his face against her neck.

"Is that a promise?" Artemis asked.

"No Artemis. That's a fact." Wally said sternly, kissing her. Artemis kissed him back and pushed him down into the bed with her on top of him.

"I love you Wally." She said.

"I love you too Arty." Wally said cuddling her.

Now Back to Meloney and Robin...

"Hey Robbie, whats that?" Meloney asked looking at what the "Boy Wonder" was doing.

"Typing. Hacking. You know the usual." He said.

"Come on Robbie get away from your computer. Don't you want to kiss me?" She smirked. Robin immedently stopped typing and looked at Meloney smirking. Meloney grabed his shirt and kissed Robin visiously. She soon let go and said

"Your 13 right?" Meloney asked.

"Yeah." Robin saddly looked down.

"It's ok Robbie I like you anyways. Younger guys are hotter anyways." Meloney said.

"Really? So then you might consider going out with me?" Robin smirked.

"HELL YEAH!" Meloney yelled as she made out with Robin again. "Let's go Robbie, Mama wants more." Meloney grabed his shirt pulling him out the door.

"Now where do you want to go?" Robin asked.

"Hey wanna go to a movie but not watch it?" Meloney asked in a flirty tone.

"Why would we do that?" Robin asked.

"Because we'll be to busy doing this." Meloney said grabbing Robin's face and pulling it twords her own, kissing him. Robin's face immenently lit up as he grabbed her hand and pulled her teords the nearest theater.

LATER...

"Wally? Wanna go out with me and Mel?" Artemis asked as she put on her jacket.

"Nah Arty. I'll see you when you get back." Wally said. Artemis looked disapponted. Wally saw this and ran upto her putting his hands on her face.

"I want you to go have fun. Ok? I'll be here when you get back at like, what? 12 AM. You can keep me company later, if you want." He said.

"Yeah ok." Artemis said looking down. "See you later." Wally kissed her head and let her go.

"Meloney! Come on lets go." Artemis called. Again she heard noises in Robin's room and saw Meloney and Robin making out with each other. Artemis backed up slowly leaving the two alone.

"Wally?" Artemis sniffled coming into Wally's room.

"What happed?" Wally asked looking at a crying to hug her.

"Meloney is too busy for me, and you want me to go too."

"No. No. No. Come here lets just watch a movie in here. Ok?" Wally said comforting Artemis.

"Ha, ha gotcha!" Artemis yelled pointing to her confused boyfriend.

"Huh?" He said.

"I wasn't really crying. But yes I would love to watch a movie in here with you" She said then kissing Wally's lips clinging her arms around his neck.

"Wow Arty yerp you got me. But now your gonna get punished Missy." He laughed. Picking Artemis up and sitting down and laying Artemis on his knees. Playfully spanking her butt.

"Ow, abusive." Artemis joked getting up and laying on the bed. Wally ploped in the movie layed down, and covering them both with the blanket.

"Wow that was...A really bad movie." Wally said when the movie finished.

"Yeah i'm gonna punish you for making me sit through that." Artemis joked playfully pulling Wally's hair.

"Ow that hurt." Wally said sarcastically. "Come on let's go to bed." Wally said pulling off Artemis shirt revealing a tank top.

"Wah Wah Wah you and your nagging." Artemis joked pulling off Wally's shirt revealing his yummy, yummy ABS!

"Uh-huh ok." Wally said pulling the covers over him and Artemis pulling her arms over his ABS!

"Good night beautiful." Wally smiled.

"Good night sexy." Artemis smiled back.

The end 4 now. IMMA WRITE MORE DON'T WORRY! I WISH WALLY WERE REAL SO I COULD GIVE HIM A KISS! and a dude I like. THE DUDE I LIKE IS SEXY! LMFAO! WELL HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I WAN'T A BROWNIE! ANYBODY GOT'S ONE 4 ME TO EAT? NO? OK.

YGIRL OUT.


	4. Chapter 4: Wally's House

Continuing. Ok so I am wondering what would this world be like if I got Artemis prego? Wanna tell me if you'd like that? You are the readers so anything you want I shall provide. :) So without further pf my speaking I shall get on with this story. Hope's yalls like it.

I don't owns Young Justice.

"Ahh! No Wally stop." Artemis shreaked as Wally as he pointed a garden hose at her as the water came exploading out.

"Wally stop wetting your friend." Wally's mother scolded.

"Aw mom, come on she likes it." Wally whined as he poured the hose down Artemis shirt.

"Ahh! Wally stop listen to your mother." Artemis yelled as she grabed the hose and poured it down his shirt. "Ha, this is kinda fun."

"Cold! cold! cold!" Wally jumped.

"Come on guys knock it off." Wally's mom laughed. Artemis stopped and put the hose down. They were soaking wet. "Come on guys go inside and dry off."

"Come on Arty let's go i'll help you "strip." Ok?" Wally joked. Wally's mother folded her arms looking at Wally disapproving.

"Oh don't worry Ms. West the closest he'll come to helping me "strip," is stripping a candy bar." Artemis said as Ms. West arms unfolded. Wally picked Artemis up and carried her to his room, and running at superspeed.

"Ahh! Wally put me down! Oh crap, I think imma be sick." Artemis gasped. Putting her hands to her mouth. In about a second Wally reached his room upstairs and Artemis got out of Wally's arms.

"Oh shut up." Wally joked. Throwing a towel at Artemis face. "Come on Arty rip that top off!"

"Wally, in case you haven't noticed I don't have anything to wear." Artemis stated putting her hands on her wet hips.

"You don't have to wear anything." Wally said in a flirty voice.

"Ha ha No." Artemis said.

"You can wear something of mine if you want." Wally said being serious this time. Throwing a pair of basketball shorts and a basketball shirt at her.

"Now your being smart." Artemis said catching the clothes and pulling off her clothes. Wally gazeing. "Wally get out!" Artemis yelled pushing Wally out of his room.

"Hey my girlfriend kicking me out of my own room. Wow." Wally whined.

"Ok you can come in." Artemis said opening the door. Wally quickly ran into the room but was disappointed by what he saw. A fully clothed Artemis.

"Aw! Come on why you gotta be like that?" Wally pouted.

"Cuz I can." Artemis spit back, grabbing Wally's face and kissing his lips.

"Wally! Ask Artemis if she'd like to stay over."Ms. West shouted. Making the two let go. Artemis nodded and they went down stairs into the kitchen.

"Yerp. Artemis is staying." Wally said reaching over the tabel to grab an apple. "Imma go shower up." Wally said still munching on his apple.

"Ok then Wallace." Ms. West said. Wally whined as he went up the stairs leaving Artemis alone with Ms. West. "So Artemis, your one lucky girl. Any girl who can stand Wally has to be special."

"Uh thank you?" Artemis said in a confused tone. Ms. West laughed.

"Oh Artemis why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Ms. West asked. "Have a seat." Artemis did as she was told and sat.

"Ok, well I'm an archer. And I keep to myself." Artemis said timidly.

"Oh. I know that your a young hero. Your on the same team as Wally right?"

"Yes. That's how I met him. It was funny, when I first saw him he came crashing to the floor in a bathing suit and things falling out of his hands." Artemis laughed remembering how she first met Wally.

"Wally tells me how your the first girl that actually corrects him when he's doing something wrong. Kinda like a spitfire, correct me if I'm wrong. Keep that up why don't you. Wally's known for being a clutz. He also says that you are the prettest girl he's ever dated."

"He's actally said that? Awwwww." Artemis smiled.

"Yes. He really loves you." Ms. West added.

"Aw he's so sweet. Ms. West, thank you." Artemis smiled. Just then Wally came into the kitchen with just a pair of shorts.

"Wally go put a shirt on! We have a guest." Ms. West ordered.

"Aw, mom. It's not like Arty hasn't seen me shirtless before." Wally pointed out.

"Not what I'd like to hear." Ms. West replied.

"Wally just listen to your mom." Artemis added, crossing her arms.

"I like this girl Wally." Ms. West said pointing to Artemis. Artemis blushed. "Now go!"

"Fine." Wally pouted.

"Thank you." The ladies said in unison. After a second Wally came back wearing a white muscle shirt.

"Happy?" Wally asked.

"Very." Ms. West said. Then Wally took Artemis to the sofa and sat her down on his lap.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 Wally." Ms. West called.

"Alrighty Arty 10 minutes to get crazy." Wally said kissing Artemis neck.

"No, stop Wally your mom is in the room." Artemis said quietly.

"Aw why don't you ever let me have any fun?" Wally whined still kissing Artemis neck.

"Because I'm selfish." Artemis said sarcastically getting up from Wally's lap.

"Wally dinner's ready." Ms. West called out. Wally sped up to the tabel.

-AFTER DINNER-

Come on Arty let's go to bed." Wally yawned.

"Carry me." Artemis said 1/2 asleep. Wally picked Artemis up and carried her to his bed.

"Wanna cuddle?" Wally asked already doing it.

"No." Artemis said in a flirty tone.

"Then what?" Wally asked.

"Something...More." Artemis said.

"What? Artemis this isn't like you. Besides were at my mom's house."

"Yerp I know. Now come here." Artemis said grabbing Wally pulling him in close.

-In the early morning.-

Wally and Artemis woke up with confusin.

"Did we just do what I think we did?" Artemis asked fearfully.

"I think so." Wally said confused.

Ok yerp so very wierd of me right? So anyways I may not be updating soon due to CMT'S. So yerp. Want me to make Artemis prego? huh huh do ya do ya? PLZ CLICK DA REVIEW BOTTON.

YGIRL OUT.


End file.
